


末班车

by Ashley_wynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: 斯蒂夫给托尼写了很多他从不寄出去的信。当他把信交到该拥有它们的主人时，托尼已经和死神擦肩而过了一次，他厌倦了超级英雄的日子，在一个小乡镇里经营着自己的修车厂。不过这没什么的，因为斯蒂夫也退休了。





	末班车

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Train Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124006) by [erde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erde/pseuds/erde). 



       那是第一封信，一切的开始，但是托尼永远都不会知道这些。

 

       那是他唯一一次将信寄给他，可随着日子一天又一天的过去他没有得到任何回复，斯蒂夫想，这样继续寄信根本毫无意义，或者停止这一切才是更好的。一箱子没有地址的信可能会吸引一些他们不需要的注意力，但当他在夜深人静时看着手中的电话时，他总觉得他能摆脱这一切。

 

       他也许可以寄一封信到斯塔克工业，假装这是一份商业计划表，这样的话罗斯也许不会发现。他还可以把其他几封信伪装成粉丝的告白信件。在他最绝望的时候，他甚至想过把编码化的信件塞进瓶子里，期望水流能够把他的漂流瓶送到纽约，以托尼的天才机智，他可以很容易地就读懂它的意思。这个想法使到斯蒂夫的心里爆发出一股很浓烈的思乡之情，那种感情就像是被一个金属碎片插进心里一样，那么的明显、强烈。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       在他把包裹寄出去的隔一天，他在半夜的时候突然爬起来，拿过一本写字簿然后坐在地上，在空白的地方上用笔写下一串字。

 

       _对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起—_

 

       他一直不断地写，那用力到恨不得把笔扎进纸里的笔触使他就算撕下前面所有的纸页，深深的字迹依旧固执地铭刻在下一页纸上。

 

       就算他把这一封信随着第一封一起寄出去也不会有任何的改变。不管他做什么都无法为他曾经做过的那些事做任何弥补，时间也不可能会倒退回去。而且，无论托尼会如何应对他的那些信件，他也永远不会忘记当初托尼看向他的那个眼神，那个充斥着被背叛、恐惧、惊吓的眼神。玻璃碎裂开的声音在那个基地的墙上反射出了很大的回音，在他和冬兵一起离开的时候，那阵声音一直如影随形，从未离去过。

 

       在梦里，斯蒂夫抚摸了他的脸颊，碰到了托尼又粘稠又温柔的血液，然后弯着他的手承托着托尼，避免他被自己破损又尖锐的外套伤到他的喉咙。每一个细节都是如此的清晰。在他起床后，他甚至可以捕捉到那麻痹自己的手指的冰冷的感觉。

 

       与西伯利亚那时，直面着斯塔克夫妇的死亡相比，那些美好的一切似乎都变得越来越模糊—那些托尼曾对他笑的画面，那些很罕见的完整的笑容；在他对一些东西表现好奇的时候托尼出乎意料的耐心，以及那一些他趁着托尼沉浸在自己的工作时所做出的速写，一切都是如此的唾手可得。

 

       一如他所有的过往一样，他们五彩斑斓的过去正在慢慢褪色，变得像是四十年代的黑白片一样，从他的指尖中流逝。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       _~~托尼，~~_

 

       斯蒂夫突然有种他没有资格给托尼写信的感觉，随即在名字上画上了一条横线。

 

       就像他对托尼的反应堆做的那样。

 

       钢笔从他的手中滑落，顺着桌子一路滚到地上。他根本无法忘记那一天，就算他想他也做不到，那段记忆总是在他最意想不到的时候悄然出现。那些画面像大坝决堤一样汹涌而出，差不多等同于他曾经的那些暴力行为一样，却又侧面地暗示他不可能如同他丢下那面盾牌时的那份坚持一样，丢下这一切。

 

       那份沉重的认识一直在那里，一直都在，和泽莫曾经在自己耳边说过的每一句话一样，如此的清晰。斯蒂夫一点都不关注那些话里泽莫对自己的评判，他觉得那些都毫不相关；他完全想不起来到底发生了什么事。但他现在非要去想，那一切的一切，和血清有关的，还有绿巨人的那些什么，和他的安全问题。

 

       他大可以告诉自己这一切都是必要的。他大可以尝试适应这样的生活，但这意味着他可能会完全地失去自我。这样想着的时候，他反而又重新开始，写下一连串的小字，每一个字都贴着前面的一个。

 

       _我的手并不是最安全的，托尼。我错了。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “你确定吗？”他问巴基，试着让自己的语气像平常一样。他说话的口气听起来更像是在说着吃着热狗再去外面兜一圈，或者他们把火车票的钱花在一些难以得到的毛绒玩偶是多明智的选择一样。

 

       也许这就是他的目的，假装这一切都没什么大不了的，只是暂时的，等明天早上他又会见到巴基，这个世界从未改变，他仍然是那个跟巴基住得很近，每天都能见到彼此的斯蒂夫。

 

       “我信不过我自己的脑袋，”巴基这么说着，并尝试勾起一个微笑，仿佛这一切都无法影响到他哪怕一点点。

 

       而斯蒂夫，选择假装相信他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       _托尼，_

_我给你写这些是因为 ~~我没办法再这么下去了~~ 我知道你不会读到这些，而正是因为这样，我才可以对你说很多事情。我怀疑几乎所有人都有一些他们不愿意承认，甚至是对自己承认的一些事情。_

_请允许我用这样的自白做开头：我是个自私的混蛋。我跟你说过吗？巴基又把自己冻回去了，而我能想到的所有就是，如果我在他的立场上，我不会做出那样的决定。我想我说得挺简单的，毕竟我没有那种冬日战士为过去的负担。_

_如果你在这里，我想你会说 ~~我简直就是个白痴~~ 这才是我，总是以为自己懂很多的样子。我还是觉得你会直呼我为白痴。不过那是我应得的。在这一切之后，我觉得你会比我更了解巴基。_

_我不可能把这一切告诉你，跟真正的你。 ~~不管你信不信，我没那么的无脑。~~ 我不知道我该怎么在不伤害到你的情况下告诉你这些。但是我真的很希望可以再跟你说上话。还有，我希望我曾经对你说出真相，一直。_

_在索科维亚之后，你问我我还好吗。你记得吗？有时我宁愿说我不好，不知道那样你会作何感想。 ~~不知道你是依旧头也不回的离开亦或是选择留下。~~ 还有，我希望我们现在还有说话的可能性，那样的话我就可以对你说：我觉得 ~~我失去了一切~~ 我失败了。到最后，我也没能留住你们，哪怕是任何一个。_

_~~我很想念以前我们~~ _

_我想你了。_

_唉……怎么那么刚好我又开始想你了，希望着我们还是朋友，这样我就可以把所有的麻烦全告诉你。我不觉得你有什么不对，如果你非要那样想的话。我说过了，我是个自私的混蛋。_

_无论如何，我是真的想你了。_

_我应该在第一封信里就这么说的。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “海上监狱，”斯蒂夫重复着，“他们都—”

 

       特查拉点了点头。

 

       _我们都需要家人，复仇者联盟是你的，_ 他曾经这么写过。

 

       那封信将是他崩溃的罪魁祸首。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       _托尼，_

_我是个白痴。当我给你写那封信时，我不知道那些发生在你身上的事，罗德、娜塔莎、和队伍的所有事。_

_我恨不得把自己砸晕，免得_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “可能你得再踏出一步，”山姆靠在门边，手上拿着一杯橙汁，这让他想起了他和娜塔莎一起躲在他家里的那段时间，在长时间的逃亡后来之不易的短暂的休息时光。斯蒂夫看起来很平静，但他的脑子还在快速地运转着，试着把所有的碎片都放到一起。他才跟娜塔莎说他一直都是诚实的。

 

       “如果你不愿意的话，我可以代替你的。”旺达一步不动地，只坐在原位就从他手中抢过手机。

 

       斯蒂夫把手机从半空中抢回来。“别再 _那样_ 做。”

 

       “随你吧，但这很愚蠢，”她在说话的同时跟山姆交换了一个眼神，然后拿起咖啡，躲开他的手臂走出房间。

 

       “她说到了点子上，你懂的。”

 

       对此斯蒂夫叹了一口气，“如果托尼不想跟我说话，那他就不会跟我说话。我不会勉强他。”

 

       “如果他不想再见到你，”山姆这么说道，而斯蒂夫在听到这里时瞬间紧张起来，“那肯定的，他会把你寄过去的手机直接从大厦楼顶扔出去，然后把它当做一个笑话。但是如果他真的在等你做些什么呢？”

 

       “他不可能的—他，如果他想说些什么，他早该说了。他可能会骂我混蛋，白痴，他会毫不犹豫地告诉我，我再也不受到欢迎。”

 

       山姆定定地看着他，然后说道，“是什么告诉你，他 _没有_ 呢？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       斯蒂夫已经瞪着自己的手机很久了。他在上面打了几个字，然后又把所有东西都删了，任由光标不停地闪烁直到屏幕自动黑去。像鬼打墙一样，一直重复。

 

       _我只是想确认_

_我想知道你和罗德_

_我还是很想狠狠地打自己一顿，当我每次_

_我想我想我想_

 

       天啊，这根本不像他。

 

       _托尼，你还好吗？_

 

       最后，他一条信息都没发出去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       他在电视上看见他，重新穿上战甲在半空飞行着，身边跟着那个皇后区的孩子。

 

       他看见他了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       _托尼，_

_~~我看到你了，而我想说的是，我为你感到高兴，看到你没有被之前发生的事影响，继续过着自己的生活，说得好像我对你拥有新生活感到很惊讶似的~~ _

_~~你一直都很坚强，也一直都恢复得很快，这一点都不惊讶~~ _

_~~如果我离开你的生活会使所有事情都变得更简单~~ _

_~~不知道你，会不会偶尔想~~ _

_我从没跟你说过这个，但你真的对孩子很好，不管是在任务中给他们鼓励、信心，还是那些跟你要签名的小男孩或小女孩，抑或是鼓励年轻人们发散思维去创造一个更好的、有更多可能的世界。我想象不到有任何能比你好的人去保护这个未来。_

_能遇见你是蜘蛛侠的幸运。你一直都很可靠，托尼，而我想所有人都不曾真正了解你为我们所做的一切。_

_前几天我听到这么个说法，我不知道你听过吗？就是，当你失去一样东西的时候你才会发现你曾经拥有过它。就好像，你一直知道你有着它，但你从未想过你会失去它，而我—_

_我从未想过我会失去你。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “有什么进展吗！”山姆大声地问道，企图用自己的声音盖过瀑布。

 

       他把一只手放在一个差不多有他的头那么大的石头，借力爬到更高的地方。水流把他的衣服浸湿了。它们穿过他的指缝，顺着他的手臂流下，为他的肌肤降温。但是，他的内心却犹如火烧一样。

 

       他摇了摇头。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       _—有时，当我望向窗外，我以为我会看见绿荫环绕的基地。这里的一切也都是绿油油的，但恰好相反。这里的每一个早晨都有一层很厚的雾霾，就像是舞台的幕布一样，把所有东西都掩盖在里面不让人看见。我本该感到平静的，在这样一个世外桃源里。_

_有一次我给你打了电话，我不知道你还记不记得，那时我刚完成一个任务，而我当时非常疲惫。我想我一定是看起来很滑稽，有什么粘腻的东西把我的头发粘成一团，全身都是脏污。我差一点就要走进你的实验室里，忘了你已经不在那里。我想你会先要我去洗个澡，大概。_

_~~我很想见你，托尼，~~ _

_~~我想~~ _

_我猜我是想听你说一些能让我暂时什么都不去想的话。相反的，你听起来有点担心。我开玩笑地说也许我应该从你的书里撕掉一页然后离开，但是你不认为这是个笑话。我想应该是我说话的方式不对。_

_~~也许是我听起来有点悲惨，~~ _

_事实上，怠惰一点都不适合我。 ~~至少不是在这里，远离一切，远离~~_ _不过你应该早已知道。_

_你会喜欢上瓦坎达的。不像我，你总能很快地找到什么来娱乐自己。我怀疑你不会为此感到疲倦。这里的科技非常令人赞叹，不得不说。我很想告诉你它是有多令人赞叹，但我恐怕我不太能准确地说出来。_

_所有人都很想家，很想他们的家人。_

_家，是我在这个世纪里醒过来之后的一个很模糊的概念。它在我年轻时意味着我妈妈。后来，她死了以后我就只剩巴基。当我在欧洲的时候，我的家就是布鲁克林。然后它慢慢变大，包含了咆哮突击队和佩吉，而当我和那架飞机一起沉入海底时，我满脑子只剩下要回去见佩吉的念头。_

_在很长的一段时间里，我一直都很迷茫。家成为了我的过去，而我尽了一切的努力想寻回它。我变得非常想家，以致于我根本没有意识到我到底为此失去了什么，而有一部分的我认为一次又一次地失去那个我称为‘家’的地方是不公平的，但我想我这次没有资格去抱怨这个，不是吗？是我自食其果。_

_~~如果我跟你说，这是因为我失去了你，托尼，而你是~~ _

_~~你会不会因为我跟你说这个而憎恨我的过于胆大~~ _

_~~对不起，对不起，对不~~ _

_我想我爱上你了，托尼，而我为此感到很抱歉。为了我做过的一切。为了我将要做的一切。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “你真的确定吗？”山姆问道。也许他觉得以这样的方式结束这一切太可笑。

 

       “我不会退缩的。”斯蒂夫在踏进昆式战机的时候说。

 

       “你知道我一直是跟着你的。我只是想确认你真的知道你在干什么。”

 

       斯蒂夫笑了一下。“我非常确定，山姆。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_看起来媒体给了我一个新名字。我觉得挺符合的。我没有家，而我为了任务也是一直居无定所。_

_~~被需要的感觉~~ _

_被需要是件好事。我想我从没有意识到这个，直到现在。我一直想做对的事。可能我内心深处认为自己是特别的，好人堆里的其中之一，一个正经人。这样的想法很可能分裂了我。我觉得我可能可以帮到些什么，虽然我现在什么也做不了。我想帮助其他人。真的。这种想法从未消失，在那些我不断地尝试入伍的时候，我其实更想做的是证明自己，而不是放手。_

_~~你不需要我，托尼，这个真的无所谓。这是我需要去克服的~~ _

_~~那是当然的，你当然不需要我，你根本就~~ _

_~~我希望你其实偶尔还是需要我的，就算只是个垫脚的，就算你从来都不会像我需要你一样需要我~~ _

_我希望流放者能给罗斯带来麻烦，而不是你。_

_我希望我能帮上忙。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “这样真的好吗，队长？独自一人做完这些？”克林特的语气听起来更像是质问，而不是一个问题，但是斯蒂夫不管。这次他非常坚决地保证他们的安全，让他们离海上监狱越远越好。

 

       “他已经不再是美国队长了，”旺达直视着斯蒂夫的眼睛，像是从中寻找什么一样。

 

       “而且他的装扮也变得越来越哥特了，不过看起来这很适合你，队长。我是说，斯蒂夫。流浪者？”斯科特调笑着说。

 

       “‘斯蒂夫’就好。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_托尼，_

_你本来可以停止那架昆式战机继续运作的。_

_但你没有。_

_我一直告诉自己这确实意味着什么。_

_而我并没有成功。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       这世界上有太多太多的事情可以做，就算复仇者们像以前那样聚在一起，他也很怀疑他们是不是能够赶上所有事。事实上，最近的一次任务几乎占据了他所有的时间，并且也使得他居无定所，他已经很久没见到其他人了。

 

       你不会想到这个世界是多么的渺小。

 

       斯蒂夫看到了一个熟悉的残影，一阵被什么物体快速略过划破空气的声音传过来，而他—他大意了。他推开群众，心跳快得仿佛就要破开胸口跳出来了，拼命地跑着妄图以自己的脚力追上托尼，然后在奔跑的过程中丢失了他的帽子。不知道市里的监视器有没有拍到他的身影，现在看来这是个谜。

 

       如果托尼看到了，他肯定会为斯蒂夫把自己变成靶子的行为大喊着白痴。这是原则问题，他觉得，托尼会为他烦恼是因为他很关心他，但他也会因为别人有意识地犯蠢而觉得讨厌。

 

       他身上此时带着其中几封信。最近保持着这个单方面对话是他有意为之。他不打算让托尼发现，所以他其实最应该做的是把他写过的所有东西都扔掉，而不是折起来放进信封里好好保管，就好像他是打算把这些都交给它们的主人。

 

       最后，他还是被乡愁打败了。

 

       “就寄出去吧，斯蒂夫，”山姆不止一次跟他说过。他们都知道他写信的事，尤其是在你每天除了正经事以外的闲暇时间里都只是做那么一件事的时候，这事就很难成为一个秘密。

 

       偶尔，他也会画画，大多都是很仔细的，一个整体的一部分。像是从大厦楼顶往下看的纽约市市景剪影、胡乱摆在工作台上的工具、笨笨的呈直角的机械手臂、一个模糊的，没有人脸的轮廓。他突然想到，如果他被抓到之后被他们发现这些东西，他们会不会把这些都联想到托尼身上，会不会又把这些归咎到托尼身上。

 

       他发誓他不会被抓。

 

 

 

 

 

 

_有时我不知道我是不是太不懂变通。 ~~你也许会说这就是世纪间的代沟。~~ 有些人会说我对这个世界适应得挺好的，至少我搞懂了大部分的事情，这足以让我存活下去。但是，一旦我做了决定，我就不会轻易退缩，甚至还会很冲动地对抗任何一个不同意的人，好吧，我想这与我是旧时代的无关。_

_我想这就是我，托尼。_

_巴基认为那天的我完全就是个流氓，这对你也许意味着什么。我一直都很固执，也可能这只是我的借口，但从我以前所经历的那些，我真的不觉得我有任何的选择。你知道的，我天生就不太健康，更谈不上富有。我不会说我以前住的地方很差，但也就那样。老是会有什么事情发生。我闭着眼睛都能指出每个我被殴打的角落。_

_当你有着那样的出身，一切都是真实的时候，你就得做出选择。你当然可以决定从此以后远离那些乱七八糟的事，独善其身。我不会怪那些决定这样的人。不是每个人都勇于反抗。对我来说，如果我有必要把事情搞大，我就会那样做，而不是逃跑。虽然我可能会因此将自己陷入一个我无法解决的困境。不过，我想我是幸运的，因为至今为止我都没有因为我的托大而死在哪个角落里。_

_我不喜欢改变主意，虽然这有利于生存，但在其他方面并不好。我希望我曾经考虑过其他的方案。我希望所有事都不像曾经那样脱离我的控制。_

_也许我停止寄信这件事又是我单方面地在替你做决定。我认为你不需要我写的这些东西，我以为你不需要我的道歉。_

_不知道我这次有没有猜对。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       斯蒂夫在夏天的时候顺利回到瓦坎达。那里的季节向来都很模糊，但在他踏出昆式战机时，他还是能感受到那股比平常还高温的酷热。这股炎热放慢了他的步伐，还令他觉得所有东西都很沉重。远远地看过去，地平线仿佛被蒸发了一样正在冒烟。

 

       他被允许进入宫殿，穿过了一个长长的走廊然后看见其他人正在享用他们的餐点。巴基也在那里，不过这也不算意外—山姆说过 **他离康复不远了** ，说的是巴基，而不是冬日战士，而斯蒂夫开始想他们到底是怎样，又是为何能够等了这么久—用另一个词来说的话就是曾经。看看他，他正在和其他人一起有说有笑的，对山姆说的笑话哧哧地笑着，把沙拉碗传出去，就像他是团体中的一员而不是只是个旁观者。

 

       所有人都需要家人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “我们一直在试用这个原型机，”巴基在说到 **试用** 时点了点自己的额头，然后看了一眼山姆。山姆回望着他，斯蒂夫看着他们俩挑起了眉毛，似乎在他离开的这段时间里他错过了很多事情。

 

       “什么事？”斯蒂夫抱着胸口问他们。

 

       巴基用柔软的眼神看着他。过去每次斯蒂夫被恶棍欺负时他总会把那些人打跑，扶起他，每当这时斯蒂夫就会强调： **你只是我的朋友，而不是我老妈** 。然后他就会用那样的眼神看着他。像看儿子一样。

 

       “什么？”斯蒂夫又重复了一次。

 

       “斯塔克做的，这就是什么。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       他很快速地写了一段讯息然后马上发了出去，趁着那股勇气还在的时候，顾不得去想自己打破了对自己的誓言。他打了一句 **谢谢** ，但他其实是想说 **我爱你** ，他本来想写更多的，但在他意识到托尼所做的只是给巴基一个机会之后，他突然想到—或者说 **意识** 到—这份感情可能不会受到欢迎。

 

       这段讯息也许会和它的第一段一样无疾而终，想当然的。但是，他还是会继续写。

 

 

 

 

 

 

_托尼，_

_巴基说你不是为了他而做的，也不是为了我，不是为了那件事，更不是为了你自己。山姆说这就是你的原话，但我更愿意相信，只要我见到你，我就能知道真正的原因。_

_我想我会知道的，这听起来挺狂妄的，因为一直以来你给自己塑造了一个这样的形象，好像没有任何人能够超越你似的。认识你的时间越久，我就越容易读懂你，而我有的是时间。_

_你可能会觉得我最近太忙了，但是在每个任务的间隙，在那些东奔西跑的日子里，在我每天都尽最大的努力消除行踪不让人发现的时候，我总会想到你。很多时候我都在想着你。我很害怕，如果我不每天都想着你的话，我也许会开始忘记你，但这真的很愚蠢，托尼。我不可能忘记你。_

_山姆说我应该把那些该死的信全都寄给你，最好找个人把它们都放在你的门前，越快越好，不然他就会替我动手了。_

_我不知道，托尼。我想不管我现在想要些什么，我都要不了了。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       几个月过去了，那些收集起来的信，以及那一串串的任务，都是一系列他们没有签署条约的铁证，尽管那个条约看起来似乎还有效。他们给予对方的无视，看起来好像很努力的掩盖着他们住在同一个世界，并处于同一行业的事实，忽略了他们曾经是团队的一部分，他们是朋友。

 

       如果纽约的天空没有在某一天的大中午完全不合理地突然变黑，这样的事可能会持续得更久。

 

       每次都是纽约。

 

       而到最后，每次命悬一线的都是托尼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       就和第一次打齐塔瑞人一样，他们并没有准备得很充分。他们作为团队时拥有过的再强的力量此时都像一阵烟一样消散了，但至少这次他们不是孤独的。也有其他人准备好要拯救地球以免她被毁掉，而如果很多年前有人—在他拿着一个垃圾桶盖当盾牌的时候—告诉他他会这样做的话，他会觉得那个人简直是一派胡言。

 

       但现实往往不一样。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       当他们擦肩而过的时候，斯蒂夫马上就察觉到，托尼绷紧的下巴和比以往站得更直的姿势无一不显露出他的紧张、焦虑。“无关你我，罗杰斯。这比我们所有人，比条约，比罗斯的该死的耍脾气来得更严重。如果它没这么严重，那么你们中的任何一个人都不可能站在这里，尤其是巴恩斯。”当他提到巴基时，他无法从他的言辞里感受到任何的愤怒，就只是一个他们私下里的共识。

 

       “我知道，”斯蒂夫放软了语气说到，仔细的观察、聆听着所有使托尼成为 **托尼** 的细节，或许他过于高估他了。“我也很讨厌在这样的情况下见面，但我还是很高兴见到你。”

 

       托尼没有任何回应，他也不需要。他的内在有什么地方动摇了，原先阴沉着的脸也开始变得缓和，颇有点向着怀疑发展的趋势，而斯蒂夫，叹了口气把想说的而托尼不需要的话都吞进肚子里，也制止了自己想要摸他的脸的手。

 

       当然，他有足够的理由来感到惊讶。在他们俩分开之后，他从斯蒂夫那里收到的除了一封微不足道的信，就是一条只有 **谢谢** 两个字的短讯。

 

       托尼完全没有任何头绪。

 

       该告诉他全部的时候还未到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       他跟山姆和巴基说，如果他没有成功回来，他要他们把那些信全都烧成黑炭。

 

       “我是认真的，”斯蒂夫以一种坚决的，极具说服力的语气说道。“被他发现的话对他没有任何好处。”

 

       “好吧，兄弟，但是在这个时间点上—”山姆转身飞上天空，未完的话语徘徊在他们身边，让整个气氛都诡异地沉默了下来。

 

       “在这个时间点上，如果我们没有全体一起翘辫子的话就是个奇迹了。”巴基把山姆的话接了下去。

 

       “ **谢了** ，巴基，”斯蒂夫没好气地回答他，但是每当这种似乎快要面临死亡的时候，这就是他们所需要的那种东西。

 

       大难临头的幽默。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “罗杰斯队长，”星期五说到。“好久不见。”

 

       “是的，星期五，”他的手指划过他的桌面。他房间里的一切看起来和他还在时一样，所有东西都原原本本地在那里，他的床铺、他那些框起来的素描、他码放整齐的书本。“我有个小请求。你能不能帮我录个影？”

 

       “当然。”

 

       “托尼，”一如那些信里的开头，斯蒂夫一边说着，一边把狗牌拿出来放在掌心里。这是比较有意义的，而且也比较简单，他希望是这样的，至少这个比起其他他想说的负担更少。“如果我死了，我想要你拿着这个。你想怎么处理它们都可以。你甚至可以把它们扔在一边。我只是想请求你留着它们。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       斯蒂夫不是唯一一个表现得如此戏剧性的人。他们从未面临过这样的问题，虽然他并不打算停止战斗，但是他已经准备好随时迎接死亡。

 

       “说吧，罗杰斯，”托尼说到，他们之间的不对盘在这种关头面前毫无意义。 **一起** ，斯蒂夫想着。

 

       但在这种对手看起来过于强大的时候，他们需要的不是斯蒂夫。他们需要的是托尼的聪明才智，和他那股意志力，那股顽强的，使他完全摆脱阿富汗的阴影的意志力。如果有谁是可以带领他们取得胜利，那只能是他。

 

       因此斯蒂夫看向他，盯着他盔甲上反应堆的亮光，那股亮光耀眼得像是可以驱散掉这无尽的黑暗。

 

       “不，托尼。这一次由你来带领。”斯蒂夫回答道，“我听你的。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       在这场战斗终于停止下来的时候，至少一半的世界仍然好端端地在那里，但是斯蒂夫却觉得他的世界就快终止了。他拼了命地跑，尽自己所能地跑，但这次，那段永远无法追溯的过去却赶上了他。那些事情，一遍又一遍地发生着—周围都是废墟，而托尼倒在地上，他抓着罗德的手，像是在把什么东西托付给罗德一样，而那个东西原本该是他的责任，如果他能做到什么的话。

 

       当斯蒂夫赶到那里时—迟到，又是迟到—托尼眼里的神采已然消失。 **结束了** ，斯蒂夫这样想到。这足以杀了他。这就是他放弃战斗的时候了，什么血清都是假的。虽然在场失去了谁的不止是他，他没有任何悲伤的余地，但他还是觉得自己的心脏像是被人活活地从胸腔里挖出。

 

       “我是不是应该—”罗德的声音越来越细小。

 

       围在旁边的其他人都出声鼓励他。

 

       “拜托，”斯蒂夫把托尼轻轻地抱在怀里。“求你了。”

 

       罗德站了起来，在那身托尼为了让他重新行走而打造的盔甲里显得尤其的高。 **这就是了** ，斯蒂夫想到，他希望托尼能看见这一切，让罗德继承他的事业就是托尼一直想要的。托尼在引退的那段时间里老是说 **他比我更合适** ，他的眼神亮亮的，带着骄傲。他说， **我，从来都不是那种英雄** 。

 

       “别担心，”罗德安慰着斯蒂夫。“他在我身上也试过这样，但这只是暂时的。坚持住。”

 

       罗德挥舞着他的手甲，祈祷着，让光芒把黑暗扫除，而斯蒂夫把托尼抱得更紧，和他一起祈祷着。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       在那之后，生活开始一点点地回归平常。队伍里多了一些新面孔，那些年轻的孩子在那场战役中证明了自己。其他人在解决了一堆乱糟糟的司法纠纷后也迅速地与团队融合了。从很多方面来说这都是一个崭新的开始，不过这不适用于他和托尼之间。

 

       也许是对于他不停地徘徊在基地附近的举动感到不耐烦了，巴基拦着他对他说，“我不懂，斯蒂夫。那个男人死过一次了，我们也一样。你到底在等什么？”

 

       “这一点都不容易，Buck。”斯蒂夫活动了一下下巴说到。

 

       “那就让它 **变得** 简单。”

 

       好吧，他得替自己辩护一句，他真的试过和托尼谈，但是托尼似乎不想提到之前发生的那些事，也似乎不太想见到他，因此斯蒂夫只好尽可能地和他保持着距离。不管托尼需要多少时间，他都可以等，因为那是托尼。

 

       但是说真的，这个做起来真的没有看上去那么的容易。他需要费很大的力来控制自己不要以一种会让托尼觉得不舒服的眼神看着他，他只敢偷偷地瞄向他然后在托尼还没发现之前赶紧移开视线；他尽力地避开那些托尼会去的地方，以此降低自己的存在感；他也尽可能地远离托尼的工作室，试图用一个又一个的任务来填满自己的时间和脑子。

 

       事实上，斯蒂夫从那以后再也没见到过托尼。托尼似乎已经放弃了飞行，沉浸于 **为整个队伍设计新东西然后让所有人看起来都很酷，像以前一样。**

 

       然后有一天，托尼在三更半夜的时候突然敲响了他的门，走进来然后坐在他的床尾。斯蒂夫看着他，坐直了身子等他开口。

 

       “巴恩斯那件事，我不想再记着了，而如果我可以放下 **它** ，那你的事—我是指原谅你这件事，”他在说的时候微微笑了一下，“你总不可能在原谅一个人之后还在对他生气的不是吗？”

 

       他看了一眼斯蒂夫的表情，继续说道，“这样，我原谅你了。不过你也别太高兴，我这么做的目的更多是为了我自己。你看，我不想一直带着这个包袱过生活。再说了，经过了这么多事，我终于学会了把自己摆在第一位。至少一点点。我猜你会想说， **你总是把你自己放在第一位，托尼，** 而这不是—”

 

       斯蒂夫忍不住叹了口气，“托尼，你 **从来** 都没有把自己放在过第一位。是谁跟你这样说过？”

 

       “我猜的，”托尼耸了耸肩。“我猜如果你们心里都是这样想的，那我就可以心安理得地把你们全都扔在这里自生自灭，然后我一个人呆在美好的意式别墅里美美地住着。”

 

       此时托尼和他距离如此的近，近到只要他伸出手，他就可以把人抱进怀里，这几乎要让他发疯。但是他不敢。

 

       “事情本来可以有完全不一样的发展。如果你不是你，如果你不是那般的固执，而我也不是我，也许会比较搭。这其实也没有那么荒谬，对吧？我有时会想，如果我们在另一种情况下认识，也许我们能够建立另一种友情，也许你会真正的喜欢我而不是像之前那些时间里你不得不忍受我之类的—”

 

       “我看起来很像是在忍受你吗？托尼，你 **真的** 认为是这样的吗，”斯蒂夫忍不住打岔了一句，使托尼不得不中断自己的话。

 

       托尼是个很聪明的人，就算有时候他故意装傻他依然还是聪明的，所以他知道。当他在斯蒂夫的怀里喘着粗气醒过来的时候，他看见了斯蒂夫脸上的表情，那种记忆犹新的感觉仿佛像昨天一样。他 **当然** 清楚。一个人如果不喜欢另外一个人的话是不可能把那种失而复得的感情表现得如此逼真的。

 

       “你根本不知道我到底有多想你，”斯蒂夫继续说道，然而托尼似乎没在认真地听。他甚至没有如往常那样给他回一句 **嗯哼？** ，他的脑子里浮现出一个短暂却又令他紧张的念头：托尼可能不再相信他了。

 

       “无论如何，一句话，我原谅你了。我觉得你应该需要知道。因为这件事看起来似乎压在你的头上和所有所有的，而我想了很久， **也许我应该早一点告诉他** —”

 

       “早一点？”斯蒂夫重复道。

 

       “去睡吧，斯蒂夫。明天有个任务对吧？好吧，今天的晚一些时候。”

 

       “是的。”

 

       “祝你好运。小心点。我相信因为有你，所有一切都会按照计划走。”托尼一边站起来一边说道。

 

       “我—托尼？我想你可能已经不再把我当做朋友，但我们 **曾经是** ，所以如果你允许我—”

 

       而托尼笑起来的样子看起来更像是他好像已经忘了怎么笑，或者说他是缺乏练习。“嗯，我想是这样的。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “走了，”斯蒂夫喃喃道。这使他不得不坐下来，因为一切都太过分了，如果他知道那晚上托尼来他房间找他是要跟他道别的话，他一定不会轻易放他走。“他以为他是谁？他到底去了哪里？”

 

       “他也没跟我说他去哪，”罗德说话的当儿把手放在他的肩膀上。

 

       “他离开是不是—这是永远的吗？”斯蒂夫问道，从罗德那一脸的同情，他根本不敢想象自己现在看起来的样子。

 

       “你永远不知道托尼在想什么，但是这是不是永远的，我猜是。他可能是想从头来过。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_托尼，_

_~~该死的你，该死的你~~ _

_求你别去一个我跟不到的地方。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

       将近一年的时间，斯蒂夫靠着罗德为他传递一切有关托尼的信息才能勉强过活。看起来在斯蒂夫痛苦无比的当儿，托尼似乎一切都好， **好得不得了** 。他吃得更好了，睡得也比以前多了，一切都变得越来越好。鬼知道这到底是不是真的。不过他倒是希望如此。

 

       一切都像以往般按部就班地进行着，除了有一次斯蒂夫差点被杀了。肋骨断了，很严重的脑震荡，这就是所有。理论上来说，这其实应该与以前的那些都没多大差别，不过这次他是故意把盾牌扔到一边的。他已经这么干过两回了—他第一次这么做时也不全是因为他不想活了，尽管他觉得自己已经没有继续活着的必要。第二次是因为他不想，也觉得自己不配再当美国队长，而现在，他觉得二者皆有。

 

       娜塔莎让他坐下来。山姆和巴基也在那里，很严肃的样子。他们三人看起来像是已经自成一派的样子。短暂的，他认为， **也许** ，因为这个想法并不是那么的好。他也不太在意，他只是想要大家都开心。

 

       “你有想过放手吗？”娜塔莎开门见山地问道。

 

       斯蒂夫猛地一颤，像是娜塔莎打了他一巴掌一样，但其实他不应该这么做，因为他还在复原中。身体的每一寸都因为他的动作而发疼。他不知道托尼这些年是怎么跟那个反应堆过活的—这不像他时刻感受到的来自胸腔的那股压力，这感觉太过真实，并且无法想象。

 

       “我指的不是托尼。”

 

       哦。“我最近的表现很差吧？”

 

       “你的心不在这里，斯蒂夫，这很容易看出来，”巴基插了一句。“如果有谁是最应该放假的，那就是你。”

 

       “有什么能让你高兴的吗，斯蒂夫？仔细想想，”山姆补充道，让他想起了他们这些年的对白，好吧，只是个想法。这个世界已经不太需要他了，他的盾牌似乎变得重了，好吧，非常的重。

 

       斯蒂夫不知道该如何说自己其实只需要一点点的鼓励，只需要一点点他就能让自己好起来，不过说白了，他们也只是在关心他。

 

       最后，他把盾牌留给山姆并跟所有人道别。他也把那些他写过但没寄出去的信都捎上了。他所珍视的，所需要的也就那么一些。在他长大的过程里有那么一些事，而这些仍然存在在这个二十一世纪里。这么多年过去了也没有改变多少，于是他轻车简从地开始了他的公路旅行。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       这样的旅途确实是他需要的东西。那种令他觉得生不如死的感觉变得越来越淡。现在的他可以在星空下好好地睡上一觉，然后被滴在自己脸上的绿叶的晨露唤醒，感受着这片生机勃勃的大陆。在旅途中，他会做一些事情来赚取自己的旅费，绝大部分是劳动工作，感谢它们，这大大地减少了他想东想西的时间。而且，他也帮上了忙。

 

       他间或会收到一些带图片的信息，询问他最近过得怎么样，是不是还活着，其中多数来自那些年轻的复仇者。尽管他们给了他独立空间，但总有一个人会在长时间中断联系后找上他。他总是为他们对托尼的知之甚少而向罗德表示同情。

 

       他没有停止写信。

 

       但是他现在把更多的时间放在画画上，比以往还是美国队长的时候更多。他的画作里包括了小乡镇的场景、歪歪扭扭的谷仓、挂在树枝之间错综复杂的蜘蛛网、雨过天晴的天空、刚垛好的一堆干草，还有小城里的那些在吃饭的人、在街上玩耍的孩子们以及老教堂的砖墙纹路。然后在所有画里，他都会把托尼画在中间，想象着他一直在自己身边。

 

       当他接到来自罗德的电话时，他因为帮助农场主办了几个差事而借宿在对方的农场里。“嘿，”刚接起电话他就听到罗德这么说道，“你手边有纸和笔吗？”

 

       “有的，”斯蒂夫当时正好在描绘着一盏灯。得到了回答的罗德开始给他一些指示，当他写下每一个字时，他的心跳开始加快了。“是不是托尼—？”

 

       “是的，他还在州内。虽然他没有明确地说，但我大约可以锁定几个他可能在的地方。”

 

       “但是，他，他会不会欢迎别人去看他？” **他肯见我吗？** 斯蒂夫不想这么问，但他偏偏又很在意这个。他确实很想去见托尼，想得要死，但他也不想因为这样而毁了托尼的一天。

 

       罗德因为他的话而笑了出来。“说真的，他不介意。而且他知道你也放假了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       从他离开其中一个被他列为 **托尼有可能在的地方** 以后，所有事情都开始变得不太对劲。他没在那碰到什么运气，因此尽管天气变得越来越恶劣，他还是决定冒险离开这里去到下一个城镇。令人尴尬的是，他不仅迷了路，他的摩托也在这种该死的时候罢工了。

 

       如果不是因为小镇人的好客，他也许会面临人生中的第二次冰冻。“抛锚得真不是时候啊，”那个女人指着他的摩托说道。“哦对了，我叫莎拉。”

 

       “谢谢您，女士。我叫斯蒂夫，”斯蒂夫和莎拉握了握手。她看起来应该有六十了，但是从她的那些穿洞和她的皮衣来看就一点都不像。她这副模样虽然跟他的妈妈没有一丁点的相似，却无法阻止他在听到这个名字时感到温暖。

 

       “就只是莎拉，拜托。你让我觉得我很老。”

 

       “好吧，”他笑了笑继续说，“莎拉。”

 

       他们合力把斯蒂夫的摩托车放到莎拉的货车后面，然后去了离这里最近的城镇。“我得说你真的很幸运，真的。至少从某种方面来说？在这样的天气骑车简直是自杀的行为，”莎拉一边开着车一边说道。

 

       “一半一半吧，”斯蒂夫点了点头。不得不停下这次的寻人对他来说无异于承认自己的失败，但他也只能等天气好转之后才能继续去找托尼了。“我想你是对的。这也是一种看待事情的方法。”

 

       “我认识一个修车工。他可以帮你检查你的摩托，”她继续说道。

 

       “那挺好的，谢谢你。”

 

       她把他带到小镇边缘的一家修车厂。路边种了一排树，而这个画面让他想起了九月下旬的纽约，和此时的降雪比起来，那时候的落叶简直可以说是温柔无比。

 

       “看起来已经关门了，”斯蒂夫说道，“会不会打扰到他？也许他不—”

 

       “不，”莎拉敲了敲门说道，“嘿，在吗？你在里面吗，托尼？”

 

       听到那个熟悉的名字时斯蒂夫的心跳顿时漏了一拍，接着面前的铁门卷了上去，一个看上去二十几岁的小家伙从里面走出来。他看起来像个小流氓，但这真的不能怪斯蒂夫的不客观，因为不管这个托尼是谁，他都不是 **他的** 托尼。

 

       “噢，请进，”那个孩子意外的非常有礼貌，斯蒂夫开始为他错误的判断感到抱歉。“他在后面。托尼，迟点再见！我过一会再来拿我的车。”

 

       “嘿，托尼，你有顾客了！”莎拉大声地喊道。“挺紧急的！”

 

       “啊？”托尼说着从车后走出来，他的发丝里掺了几缕灰，比以前长长了一些，长到足够让它们卷曲起来；他熟悉的山羊胡也没有了，取而代之的是细碎的胡茬，斯蒂夫直到最后不小心被工具箱绊倒都还目不转睛地看着他。

 

       “嘿，小心点，”莎拉说道。“那，我的工作完成了。你会告诉他哪里能借宿的对吧，托尼？”

 

       “这没什么，他可以住这里，”托尼抿着唇，一副忍俊不禁的样子。

 

       “谢谢你，莎拉，”斯蒂夫仍旧趴在地上。

 

       “没问题！”

 

       当莎拉离开之后，托尼马上喷笑出声。“天啊，罗杰斯。我有这么的迷人吗？”

 

       斯蒂夫抓住了托尼伸过来的手，爬起来然后看着他的眼睛说，“你一直都是，托尼。”

 

     “开始阿谀奉承了？我就当做你是没钱付修车费，”托尼得意地笑着。“我听说你穿过了大半个国家。”

 

       “是啊，”斯蒂夫回答道，天知道他现在觉得全身都暖起来了。就算让他现在站在外面吹着寒风，他也会觉得很温暖。

 

       托尼挑了挑眉。“胡子不错。我猜别人都认不出你是谁了。”

 

       “头发也一样，”斯蒂夫把自己的帽子摘下来。

 

       “哇，你的头发怎么了，”托尼的表情大概是惊喜大于惊讶。

 

       斯蒂夫耸了耸肩，“在路上的话平头会比较容易打理。”

 

       “也很像军队。说真的，这看起来还不错，”托尼说着，他的嘴唇动了动，看起来似乎是介于噘嘴和微笑之间。而斯蒂夫之所以能注意到这些细节是因为他全程一直瞪大着眼盯着托尼。“只是跟以前很不一样而已。进来吧。”

 

       车间和后面的房屋中间连接着一个小房间，斯蒂夫在这里见到了久违的笨笨，它正在整理一些螺栓和螺丝帽。“嘿，小伙计，”斯蒂夫笑着和它打招呼，然后看着笨笨在他面前转了一圈。“所以你把它也带到这里了？”

 

       “我有时蛮后悔的，”虽然这么说，但托尼听起来还是很满意的。

 

       托尼的房子里边很舒适。房子从骨架上看像是木制的，但风格与之相比却截然不同，这里给人感觉很干净，板条也被粉饰过了，不像普通木屋那种蜜糖般的色泽。除此之外，也有那么一点现代的感觉，这让斯蒂夫感到开心，毕竟这一切都有托尼的影子。

 

       “你看起来对于我的出现不太惊讶，”斯蒂夫说道。

 

       “但我没想到这么快。”

 

       “所以你 **期待** 见到我？”

 

       “我有告诉罗迪你可以在哪里找到我，不是吗？我不知道，我猜可能有一天在你有需要的时候，会有个地方让你呆着，不是基地，也不是哪个你最后会定居的地方。”

 

       一个我能回去的地方。一个家。“我很高兴见到你。”

 

       托尼笑了笑。“你说过了。”

 

       “因为这是真的，”斯蒂夫深呼吸了一口，“你—你离开的时候什么都没说。”

 

       “对 **你** 。我跟你说过了，我开始把自己放在第一位，斯蒂夫。还记得吗？”

 

       “你说过，”斯蒂夫失落地回道。“所以过了这么久有改变吗？”

 

       托尼忽略了斯蒂夫的问题转去厨房。“你饿了吗？”

 

       “有一点。怎么，你现在会做饭了？”

 

       “我总有一天要学的。而且你懂的，我是个天才。这么简单的东西，只要给我点时间我就能搞明白。我的厨艺是越来越好了。而且你还是很幸运的，”他一边说着一边用汤匙指着斯蒂夫。噢，他当然是幸运的。托尼根本不知道他现在有多庆幸。“我通常都只是随便弄点罐头就当做一顿饭，但这个是新鲜的。”

 

       托尼把他煮好的东西重新热了一下，而斯蒂夫在旁边看着他的手的动作，以及他手指的形状。他把他的凝视假装成是在看着食物。

 

       “怎么？怀疑我的厨艺？”

 

       “不，没有。”斯蒂夫摇了摇头。“看起来很好吃。”

 

       “吃起来也很棒。来，让你看看，”托尼一边说着，一边把汤匙拿起来让斯蒂夫看个清楚。“如何？”

 

       斯蒂夫微微笑着看他。“这真的很好。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       “所以你现在是个修车工，”斯蒂夫在洗碗碟的时候说道。

 

       “说真的，其实我一直都是啊，”托尼回答他。“你知道那边有个洗碗机吧？”

 

       “我比较喜欢这样，”斯蒂夫认为这样做会让他有在回报托尼请他吃的这顿饭的感觉。“而且，我觉得你以前做的比现在做的复杂多了。”

 

       托尼从架子上拿了一块布，示意斯蒂夫把洗好的碗碟交给他。

 

       “这边的生活好吗？”

 

       “你有打算在哪里定下来？”

 

       **天啊，托尼，如果你知道的话。** 斯蒂夫耸了耸肩。

 

       “嗯，这里还不错。生活很简单。生意也不错，到处都有机器需要修理。一开始的时候我没想过我能适应这些。我以为我很快就会厌倦了，然后—”

 

       “去意大利？”

 

       托尼轻声笑了一下。“差不多吧。”

 

       “你不会觉得寂寞吗？”

 

       托尼转过头看向他，“你在路上走的时候会觉得寂寞吗？”

 

       “我，也就那样吧。我觉得一个人挺好的。这是我喜欢的事情。只是有时候—”他止住了自己后面的话，没有继续说下去。

 

       “我和这里的人相处得还不错，”托尼没有上他的当，转移了话题。

 

       “他们看起来人很好。”

 

       “是的，他们是好人。所以你累了吗？你看起来像是随时都能在流理台上睡着。”

 

       斯蒂夫哧哧地笑出来。“我还没这么爱困，但是，好吧也许我只是有点累。”

 

       “去楼上吧。我迟点跟上。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       楼上和楼下都差不多一个样，有点小，但很温馨，这种设计让他很容易就联想到托尼。他打开了其中一道门，看起来是主卧室。房间里面感觉上去更为温暖，床头板上是暗色的嵌板，毛茸茸的地毯铺在床的四周，奶油白色的床单和床罩。

 

       “啊，那不是—”托尼在他身后说道。

 

       “那张床挺宽的，”斯蒂夫微笑着说。虽然这只是个玩笑，但他的心跳却开始加快，太快了。

 

       托尼眯起了眼看向他，然后慢慢地点了点头。“接受挑战。来吧，选一边。”

 

       “右边？”斯蒂夫得意地笑着。

 

       “我天，你总是这样。不过你运气不太好，那是我的地盘，你得去剩下的一边。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       他把衣服都扔进洗衣机之后才去洗的澡。早些时候，当他从他的摩托上把自己的东西都拿下来时，托尼用半不赞同半嘲笑的语气对他说， **上帝，这就是你的全部了吗，斯蒂夫** ，而这就是斯蒂夫现在脑子里正在想的。

 

       他恍惚地想着几个小时前他还被困在下雪的马路中央，寒意直刺到骨子里。而现在他就在这，在托尼的屋子里。托尼人就在楼下，等着洗衣机停下—这一切都是真的吗？斯蒂夫把自己的额头按在瓷砖上，抱着自己的手臂任由温水从头顶顺着身体流下。

 

 

 

 

 

 

      

       托尼走进房间的时候，他已经躺在床上了。托尼舒服地坐在了床上属于他的那一边，开始阅读平板里的电子书。

 

       斯蒂夫见状便停下手上的素描问，“你现在都那么早睡了吗？”

 

       托尼一边看着平板一边哼哼道，“偶尔还是很难睡着，但比以前好多了。我可以看看吗？”托尼指了指他的素描本。

 

       “噢。当然可以，”斯蒂夫把本子交到托尼手上。里面没有任何画着托尼的画。他通常会把它们完好地撕下来，和那些信一起封存在同一个背包里。鉴于他什么也没说，也不知道托尼有没有发现本子里缺失的页面残留的边角。

 

       托尼先是快速地翻过每一页，然后再仔细地观察它们，手指在那些铅笔描出景物上滑过：街边明亮的玻璃展示柜；一栋摇摇晃晃的老房子和一栋富丽堂皇的建筑物；被夕阳所渲染的林中空地；正在放风筝的孩子们和坐在公园椅上的老人—大概比斯蒂夫年轻一些。“这段时间你去了好多地方啊。以前都没看你画过这么多东西。”

 

       “我没有那个时间。”

 

       托尼露出了一个小小的笑容。“不过你现在有时间画画了，挺好的，”他说道，而斯蒂夫很努力地不去想这一切就是他以后的生活。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       晚些时候，斯蒂夫关掉了自己的床头灯，托尼也做了同样的事情，然后他在半梦半醒之间听到一个略带恼怒的声音低语着：“ **没想到你会蹬被子** 。”

 

       斯蒂夫咕哝了些什么，但他很快就把它抛在脑后，然后他感觉到托尼往自己这里靠近了些，他的重量使到床垫沉下去了一点。能感受到托尼温暖的身体靠在自己的背部或许本应是件让人感到惊喜的事情，但说真的，其实也就那样。就好像这是世界上再自然不过的事，所以他又沉沉地睡下去了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       第二天早上，他没看见托尼的踪影。他等了好一会也没看见人，于是他开始怀疑这一切到底是不是只是一场梦。

 

       他走下楼梯，发现对方就在厨房里准备着早餐。心里的阴霾顿时消散了。

 

       “我把你的车修好了，”托尼在递给他一杯现磨咖啡的时候对他说道。

 

       “哦，”闻言，斯蒂夫在心里琢磨着托尼的意思。这句话意味着两件事情，第一，昨晚他感受到的那个温度只是个梦，因为托尼一晚上都不在房间里。而第二件事就是，托尼或许是在礼貌地告诉他，他该走了。“哦—知道了。谢谢你，托尼。我想，我该出发了。吃完早餐之后就走。”

 

       托尼绷紧着下巴把自己的注意力转移回炉灶上的煎锅，这使得斯蒂夫有那么一瞬间觉得自己好像又说错话了。但是转念一想，如果托尼不要他离开，那他为什么又这么快就修好他的摩托呢？

 

       他们在吃早餐的时候相顾无言。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       斯蒂夫收拾好东西之后又再一次对他道谢。那些估计已经开始泛黄了的信变得越来越不重要了。

 

       “那你现在要去哪呢？”托尼问道。

 

       斯蒂夫叹了声说，“不知道。”

 

       “所以这就是你出现在画里的那些地方的原因？ **随风漂泊** ？”托尼听上去有点生气，但这根本不合理。他不应该为斯蒂夫的离开感到高兴吗？

 

       “可能吧。我也不知道，”斯蒂夫无精打采地说着，直到一个念头袭上心头。“呃，托尼，我可以—我可以给你写东西吗？给你发几条短信，寄些明信片或者几封信。”

 

       托尼做了个鬼脸。如果是出自斯蒂夫的手， **信** 就意味着成堆成堆的字。“我不知道你为什么要这样做，但我也大概没法阻止你，比如说让你乖乖地呆在一个地方哪都别去之类的。如果你真的想的话，收件人写上安东尼·卡博内尔吧。”

 

       “哦。”

 

       “因为—”

 

       “那是你妈妈，”斯蒂夫温声说道。

 

       “嗯，”托尼的眼神突然亮了些许。

 

       “我会的，我会给你写信的。好吧，我也会给你发短信的。期待着吧，我会经常这样做的。如果你觉得我太烦，就拉黑我吧。”

 

       托尼嗤笑了一下。“你不觉得这很奇怪吗？我不知道为什么我们会在这里。我更不知道我们到底在干什么。”

 

       “嗯，托尼，世界就是这样的。这就是我们现在在做的事情。而且，我想我们现在也是退休超级英雄俱乐部的荣誉会员了。每个月的第一个星期五我们都会见面，”斯蒂夫故作神秘地说着。

 

       这让托尼笑了起来。“好吧，我们是了。所以到时见？”

 

       “嗯。”

 

       斯蒂夫觉得如果他现在就骑车离开会让他看起来很酷，但他又不得不回去。“托尼，其实我没有你的号码。”

 

       托尼直接笑了出来。这一切都是那么的美妙，因此斯蒂夫也跟着笑了起来。他把自己的的素描本和笔交给托尼，然后托尼撕了其中一角写下他的号码，塞进斯蒂夫的口袋里，最后轻轻地拍了拍他的胸口。“拿去，”托尼说话的时候挑起了眉头。

 

       斯蒂夫在离开前对他报以微笑。

 

       直到晚些时候，他骑着车在路上走时才意识到他们刚才一直在互相调情。斯蒂夫的指尖摩蹭着刚才被托尼摸到的地方，一股暖意在他的皮肤之下蔓延开来。

 

       天啊，托尼真的很擅长这个。

 

 

 

 

 

 

       近一个月的时间就在无数的短信、明信片和几封信里过去了。而现在，斯蒂夫等着他的手机充好电，但他又不想再等了，于是就走了出去。

 

       “怎么回事？”托尼在听到某个奇怪的声音问道。

 

       “呃，我的手机在充电，所以我就投币—”斯蒂夫支支吾吾地回道。

 

       “公共电话？”托尼窃笑道。

 

       “是的，托尼， **老古董** 如我。”斯蒂夫用故作严肃的语气掩饰他的窘迫。

 

       “我发誓我根本没想到这个，”托尼试图安慰他，但实话说没多大用，因为他在说话的同时一直在哧哧笑着。

 

       “我在想，也许我能帮你买些什么你需要的东西，然后在我下次经过的时候交给你？”

 

       “呃，不，没什么需要。”

 

       斯蒂夫瞬间气馁了。“噢。好吧。”

 

       “就只是来—”托尼的话说到一半就断了，这使得斯蒂夫开始怀疑自己是不是忘了投币而导致通话中断，又或者只是托尼把话收住了。 **家** 。就是那样的感觉。“过来就行了，斯蒂夫。你可以这样说的。 **托尼，我可想死了当初你资助我的那些时候，而我现在偶尔想找一个好点的地方住一晚上。** ”

 

       这下轮到斯蒂夫笑出来了。“你知道不是这样的，对吧？”

 

       托尼叹了一声。

 

       斯蒂夫想接着说 **他很想他** 。这不是显而易见的吗？ **我太想你了，以至于有时候我—**

 

       —然后‘嘟’的一声通话就中断了。好吧他简直是就是个白痴，竟然忘了继续投币。他只好挂上电话然后匆忙地赶回旅馆。 **托尼，我在路上了，** 他给他发短信说。“ **一定要等我。** ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       他到的时候刚好是午餐时间。

 

       当他们在洗碗的时候托尼问道，“星期五跟我说你想把你的狗牌交给我。是什么意思？”

 

       斯蒂夫于是牵着他的手到外面他停车的地方，然后把那一背包的信都交给了他。他退后些许，看着托尼从里面拿出其中一封开始读了起来，接着又是第二，第三封。在他读到第四封的时候，他把斯蒂夫推出了工作室然后锁上门。

 

       “托尼？ **托尼** ，我—我就在这里，好吗？直到你出来为止我哪都不会去。”斯蒂夫焦急地说着，然而他没有得到任何回应，只得顺着门板滑坐到地上。他们甚至连碗都还没洗完，有那么一瞬间他觉得他的眼睛有种刺痛感，同时他也有胸闷的感觉。他不敢相信—也拒绝相信—他又搞砸了。也许这是最后一次了。

 

       当那道门终于打开的时候，斯蒂夫甚至有种时过境迁的感觉，好像他已经很久没见到托尼了。因为他一直背靠着门，所以托尼开门之后他就往后摔了一跤。托尼一直等着，直到他坐起来之后，他才关上门然后也坐到他身边。

 

       “你真的有点蠢。”托尼说道。某种程度上他也算是有点进步，起码他从 **简直白痴** 进步到 **有点蠢** 。

 

       “我只是想当你的白痴，”斯蒂夫低语道。

 

       “操你的，斯蒂夫，”托尼扒拉了一下自己的头发。“为什么你不把这些该死的信都寄给我呢？”

 

       “你懂的。我以为你不需要它们。”

 

       “ **可能吧** 。放在以前可能是对的，那就算了，但是。但是，有没有人跟你说过你的说话技巧真的很烂？你，这个， **他妈的** 。你是怎么预见到这个情况的，嗯？要是我没问呢？你是不是 **又一次** 什么都不告诉我？”

 

       “我其实想说的。也许在我们的第一个周年纪念日。我觉得我们可以把这个当做笑话。”

 

       “我们的第一个—噢天啊，你真的挺 **厚颜无耻** 的啊，”托尼一边说着一边笑得不能自已。

 

     “不然我还能怎么做？很明显的，你根本不想跟我有任何瓜葛，而我不可能因为这个去责怪你什么。”

 

       他们陷入了一阵沉默。好一会之后斯蒂夫才接着说，“你看完了？”

 

       “是啊。我连那些画画都看了。”

 

       “那我们现在，算什么呢，托尼？我不想走，当然如果你不想我留在这里的话，你也可以告诉我。我会听你的，但你得亲自说出来。我已经厌倦了一次又一次地失去自己的家而我不—”

 

       “不想再继续下去了？”

 

       “ **不** ，所以如果你要我离开的话，你就说吧。我不会自己主动离开的，”斯蒂夫的语气越来越不对劲了，但他也没心思去理会。

 

       “我不希望你走，”托尼温声说道，“从一开始你来到这里，我就没要你离开，你个笨蛋。而且说真的，我还期待着你会说些什么。我天，你在让我抓狂这件事上特别有天分。”

 

       斯蒂夫转过头看着他。“可是？”

 

       “嗯？”

 

       “我以为你后面还有没说完的。”

 

       “好吧，确实。这听起来不是个好主意，就像是，把你踹出去什么的，”托尼扁了扁嘴唇然后把手放在斯蒂夫的手背上。

 

       “不是吗？”

 

       “不。这个主意糟糕透顶，就是这样，”托尼低声说道。接着，他毫无预警地吻上了斯蒂夫。

 

       他们的嘴唇疯狂地碰撞在一起，混乱的动作中交织着些许疯狂，谁也不愿意放开谁。托尼的身体是温暖的，对斯蒂夫而言，那个温度正是他所熟悉的，是他的归宿。“仅仅是拥抱着”这一行为根本无法让他满足，他差点就失去他的次数早已远超他所能忍受的。

 

       那些事情仍然历历在目：他记得他看着托尼冲进虫洞里然后消失；他记得西伯利亚的每一个细节；他记得他抱着托尼时那冰冷的触感。他试图让自己专注于眼前的一切，试图让自己专注于感受怀里真实的温度，但是他真的做不到。令人尴尬的是，他不得不停下这一切，因为他开始哽咽，他把自己的脸埋在托尼的脖子里，手紧紧地按在托尼的心脏上，感受着它强而有力的跳动。

 

       “斯蒂夫？”托尼疑惑地问道，而斯蒂夫只是摇了摇头把他抱得更紧了。

 

       “嘿，亲爱的，没事，”托尼轻声说着，一边揉着他的背部，随后又摸了摸他的头发。“所以，真的吗？这真的让你那么高兴吗？路边的那些汽车旅馆就真的那么糟糕吗，以至于你是 **那么的** 庆幸—”

 

       “闭嘴，托尼。你知道我不是—你知道这不是我回来的原因。你现在该知道了的。”

 

       “是的，我明白。”托尼吸了吸鼻子，然后把自己的脸颊贴在斯蒂夫的头顶。“所以你爱我？谁想得到会是这样呢？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

       周末他去探望了他其中一个因为滑雪还是什么孩子间正值流行的冬季运动而摔断腿的女学生。这就是他现在所做的，在一间当地的学校教书—美术，不是历史—，而且幸运的是，并没有人对此感到讶异。

 

       考虑到他一直保留着他相貌的变化，这真的不是什么大问题。他甚至在托尼的建议下戴了一副平光眼镜，托尼还说他像是火辣版本的克拉克·肯特。他把自己的姓氏也改掉了，并且在任何人问到有关他以前的生活时，他都用以前娜塔莎教他的那套和自己编的一些故事来应对。

 

       “卡博内尔先生，”他的学生的母亲问他，“你之前说你的丈夫是做什么的？”

 

       “他是个修车工。而且，他还很在行，”斯蒂夫假装喝了一口茶来掩饰自己的笑容。“很抱歉，如果我赶不及回家吃晚餐的话，他也许会觉得有些失望。”

 

       “噢！天啊，那你赶快回去吧，”那位女士把一盒自制曲奇饼送给斯蒂夫之后便赶紧催他回去。

 

 

 

 

 

       斯蒂夫回来的时候察觉到托尼站在马路边等着而不是在工作室里。一如既往的没耐性。在斯蒂夫的摩托的声音越来越接近时，托尼正合着双手，在手掌里呼了一口气然后搓了一下。就算离了一段距离，斯蒂夫依旧能清楚地看见托尼亮亮的眼神和弯起的嘴角。

 

       斯蒂夫赶紧停下车然后一路跑了过去，他就是没法不这么做。

 

       他们抱在一起，不到五秒之后托尼就在他的外套里笑出了声，“你是不是专门为了抱我所以才一路跑过来的？”

 

       “噢，得了吧。”

 

       “我只是随便说说，这很不合理。我们还要一路走回去把你的车推过来，然后进屋子，我想你应该没注意到，但是真的 **很冷** 而且—”

 

       然后斯蒂夫就吻上了他的嘴巴，他现在一点都不想听到托尼说这些。他抓上托尼的后颈，手指插进他的头发里，在退出来的时候挑着眉头看了他一眼，“现在暖和了吗？”

 

       托尼笑了一下，那个声音足以让斯蒂夫的脚趾头都酥了起来。“你真是敢啊。我都吓呆了。”

 

       但这就是他们会做的事情，在他们这段关系里托尼一直是负责计划的那个人，至少五分之三的时候是。他们先是走回去取了摩托，然后斯蒂夫把他其中一只手套摘下来给托尼戴上，牵起他的手，慢慢地走回他们的屋子。


End file.
